mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Weddin
Wedin (ウェディン), localized as Weddin in the official Yen Press release, also known by her real name Mine Musubiya (結屋美祢), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. She is a sophomore of Namiyama Middle School and the class president of Class D. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Wedin has long braided light brown hair and golden eyes. She has a golden rose mark on her forehead, and wears roses attached to a long white veil on her head. She also has a black chain with a black padlock attached to it circling her head. She wears a lacy white leotard underneath, with a black padlock and chains wrapped around it. The chain has roses of pink and gold attached to it, with some cream-colored lace. She wears white stockings and shoes and a black shackle with a broken chain on her left ankle. Personality As class representative, Wedin is known to be a serious-natured, sophisticated girl. However, when she transforms into her magical girl form, she becomes a lot more passionate and wants nothing more than to stop evil. She's seen as the leader of her group in Limited, and is good as a source of information. She dislikes those who break the law. Wedin views herself as selfish, though she actually does care for the well-being of others and would sacrifice herself for the greater good if need be. Magic If you make a promise, she can make sure you keep it. When she makes a promise with the someone, that promise must be kept. A promise is considered an agreement between two or more parties. There is no limit to the amount of promises made at once or the people involved in one. If there are multiple promises that contradict, the one that is established later has higher priority, and Wedin determines the exact meaning of the conditions agreed upon. The effect is permanent even after the death of Wedin. The magic only enforces one's action, not one's emotion or thoughts. Relationship Captain Grace Wedin and captain grace were teammates. When Wedin was voted to be the leader of the group, Captain Grace was upset and the two ended up arguing. After Captain Grace passing, Wedin felt regret as she always counted on her due to the fact that she was the strongest among the Namiyama students and the one who was always moving forward. Funny Trick Wedin and Funny trick were teammates. Kuru-Kuru Hime Kuru-Kuru Hime is a language teacher at Wedin's school and were teammates. Wedin respect her as a teacher, being the only few who called her by her name instead of her nickname. Rain Pow Wedin and Rain Pow were teammates. Postarie Wedin and Postarie were teammates. Tepsekemei Wedin and Tepsekemei were teammates. She claims Wedin to be "heavy." Toko Wedin was turned into a Magical Girl by Toko. Mana When wedin's images of a Magical Girl was destroyed but what she had witness, Mana came up and comforted her by telling her to become her own ideal of Magical Girl instead of what the media had shown her. Hana Gekokujou Due to being on the opposing team, they were seen arguing. However, Wedin purposely did this to distract Hana, to throw her off so that Kuru-Kuru Hime could use her ribbons to tied her up. However, their plan backfired and got tied up instead. After breaking free, she was chased by Hana until they were intercepted by the Prisoners. Pukin During the events of Limited, Pukin brainwashed Wedin with her magical sword. Pukin became the center of Wedin’s world. She seemed to be love-struck by Pukin, always in a blissful daze and wanting to be near her. After being released from Pukin’s control, Wedin is horrified by how she acted under her, and feels physically sick when she thinks about her. Pythie Frederica During the events of Limited, Pythie Frederica worked with Pukin against Wedin and her team. Wedin hates Frederica for this, however, she does trust her and is able to work together with her when she thinks it's necessary. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Wedin has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Magical Girl Knowledge: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters